


In Sync

by monsoon_moon



Category: Leverage
Genre: Feelings, First Time, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsoon_moon/pseuds/monsoon_moon
Summary: He'd been letting himself stay for the last little while, longer and longer, soaking up what they are when they're with each other, how good they move together.





	In Sync

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



Parker wriggled in Hardison's lap, her hair flipped over both their shoulders, obscuring their faces. Hardison's hands flexed against her shoulderblades. They'd been doing this a lot recently, touches throughout the day that got longer and culminated in making out on the sofa. Eliot used to avoid it, used to get up and walk away, aware of the yawning pit in his stomach he had no right to be feeling.

He'd been letting himself stay for the last little while, longer and longer, soaking up what they are when they're with each other, how good they move together.

They'd started slow that evening, in deference to his bruised ribs and their bruised egos. The job worked out but it always shook them, shook him, when something happened that they hadn't anticipated. Was it human error? Had they gotten cocky? Regardless, they hovered close to each other all day, hands finding each other more than usual. Parker's hands were warm on his skin whenever she passed by, Hardison leaning into his side more than he generally would or Eliot would generally allow.

That night he settled back, tipping his beer to his mouth, and let himself look more than he ever had before, really feel the relief of knowing they were all here and whole, the relief at fulfilling a promise he made to keep them safe.

That night Eliot wasn't even trying to lie to himself. It was more than teammates, more than roommates. He watched as Parker slid up against Hardison's body, hiding most of him from view, perched as she was with a knee on either side of his thighs. Hardison's hands were careful on her, spanning her back, fingers flexing. Eliot knew, from seeing it before, that the flexing was in time with the way Parker bit at his lip or pressed her tongue into his mouth. Eliot settled his body, timing his breaths, in and out, trying to convince himself that this was enough. Usually he could make it be enough but tonight, tonight he could see the spaces he could fit in with them. The way there was space for his hands on Parker's waist, the way there was space for him to crowd against her back, press Hardison further into the sofa, the way Hardison could steady them both.

And that's when he knew it was time to get out of his head, get out of that room, go to bed. He looked away, a herculean effort that left him near breathless, then gently placed his mostly full bottle on the coffee table and stood.

“Don't go.”

It was Hardison who said it, who pulled Eliot's eyes back to them, but they were both looking at him. Hardison's face was open, almost gentle, and from anyone else Eliot would bristle but Hardison had seen him frantic, seen him desperate, seen him wounded – gentleness was nothing in the face of their history. Parker stared right at him, dead on and unflinching, hand outstretched.

Eliot took it. Of course he did.

Eliot did exactly what he had thought about doing, pressed his thighs to the back of Parker's, his knees fitting into the hollow of hers like they were made to, and Hardison settled further into the sofa, took both of their weights with a smile.

“Come on man,” he said, ghost of a grin on his mouth, warm palm sliding up Eliot's thigh, heavy and reassuring, “we've been making out in front of you for months and nearly dying is what finally tips you?”

Eliot took a deep breath, closed his eyes. Parker shifted against him as his fingers tightened on her then loosened.

“No one died,” she said and her tone was firm and sure.

“Nah, baby” Hardison's voice was close and when Eliot forced his eyes open, Hardison was leaning forward, pressing Parker's back into Eliot's chest. “We were good. We had you at our back.”

Hardison's mouth on his felt brand new and like coming home. Eliot's breath hitched into it and he curved his palms deliberately down around Parker's hips to stop himself from desperately clutching at Hardison to keep him close, keep them both close.

“He wasn't lying,” Parker said, her serious voice making Eliot pause. He felt her mouth graze his cheek, close to where his and Hardison's mouths were pressed together. “We've been waiting for you for a while. You're very stubborn.”

Eliot laughed into Hardison's mouth, couldn't help it, and felt Hardison's answering grin, chased it with his tongue.

“She ain't wrong, man,” he said, finally pulling back. Not too far but Eliot still had too work to stop himself chasing.

“We know you watch us,” Parker said, “We know you want us.”

“I...” Eliot stopped. He didn't know what to say, afraid anything he did might fracture him open. He didn't know how to tell them. To claim it and make it true.

“We want you too,” Parker said, in her assured no argument way and kissed him. It was immediately filthy, no gentle lead in like Hardison. If Eliot had ever let himself really think about it, that's exactly what he would have expected from Parker. Her hand tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, tilting him around her shoulder, where she wanted him, and it felt right.

“You got us,” Hardison said quietly, voice brushing Eliot's ear, making him shiver, “We got you, baby.”

It was true. It was so fucking true. Eliot had known it, could feel it. They only person they were as careful with as they were with each other was him.

Parker rose up, trusting them both to accommodate her move, hands pressed into Eliot's shoulders and twirled in a more graceful move than Eliot would ever be able to make, until she had completely turned, back pressed to Hardison's chest and facing Eliot.

“Hi,” she smiled and Eliot smiled helplessly back. “Kiss me, come on.”

“Demanding,” Eliot said but it came out a little cracked. Parker pushed up into his hands, filling his space, Hardison's fingers finding the loops in Eliot's jeans and tugging him in closer to them both.

When Parker finally pulled back, Eliot felt dazed.

“That was really hot, just so you know,” Hardison said, sounding completely sincere and Eliot couldn't stop the huff of laughter.

“What do you want?” Parker asked. Her eyes were bright, a flush sitting high on her cheekbones and Eliot didn't know how to ask for all the things he wanted. _Let me keep you_ seemed too heavy. _Please keep me_ too needy.

“Whatever it is, man, you can have it,” Hardison said, Parker nodding in agreement.

“I want you to make out,” Eliot said, “I like that. I like that you...like that,” he finished awkwardly. He was usually smoother than this but it he couldn't find his usual level of bluster. This wasn't some romance to pass the time, this was a forever thing. He was smart enough to know that much and smart enough that it scared him.

He watched them make out for a little while, liked the way they craned towards each other but still kept their bodies turned and open for him to see. Eliot reached forward and brushed Parker's hair away from her collarbone, let it fall in a sweep over her shoulder. It was the easiest thing in the world to let his mouth kiss the skin he'd uncovered and then just keep going.

She skimmed her own shirt off, of course she did, then dropped her shoulders and slumped back into Hardison's chest, a clear invitation.

“You're so perfect,” Eliot said before he could stop the words from splling out then cringed, waiting for a crest of embarrassment that never came.

“She is,” Hardison agreed, freeing him from his sudden indecision, “She's so perfect.”

Parker wriggled in his arms, Hardison's hands spread out over her ribs, head tilted to grin at him and suddenly it was easy again, easy for Eliot to crowd in close and kiss Parker's shoulder, lick at her collarbone, bite gently at her neck, up and across the skin until he was biting at Hardison's too. Hardison groaned.

“He likes that,” Parker said and her mouth brushed Eliot's throat, like he didn't know, like he hadn't watched her. “Bite him harder, he likes that too.” As if she were showing him, Parker sunk her teeth into Eliot, just the right side of too hard, and Eliot's whole body jerked.

“Whoa, easy,” Hardison laughed, breathless, hands skimming up under Eliot's shirt, pushing it up and off. “Parker likes to play a little rough so if that's not for you, you might wanna speak up.”

“I can take rough,” Eliot said into Hardison's collarbone.

“We know you can take it,” Parker said, and it sounded like there was a frown in her voice.

“We want to know if you like it,” Hardison finished, “because we do but we don't have to with you.”

“I....like it,” Eliot managed to get out before burying his mouth in Hardison's skin, sucking, making Hardison groan and jerk under them, get his hands all over Eliot's back.

Eliot liked that a lot. Hardison's hands on him and Parker's hands on him. It felt real. Like something that couldn't be taken from him. He left marks in the shape of his mouth on Hardison's throat, on his shoulder, on the swell of Parker's breast. All of them proof that they had let him, that they'd opened themselves up to him.

When they were finally all naked, still on the damn sofa because Eliot was unwilling to suggest moving to a bed if it meant losing this closeness even for a few minutes, Parker had manoeuvred it so that Eliot was pressed between her and Hardison.

“Hi,” she said again, settling over his hips, legs spread wide to accommodate both him and Hardison. Hardison's hands were on her hips, like she needed to be steadied even though they both knew she didn't. He was hard against Eliot's ass and that made Eliot feel pretty great about himself although he'd never admit that out loud. Unless Hardison asked.  There was a lot Eliot would tell them if they asked.

“You're pretty hot,” Hardison said at his back, like he could read Eliot's mind, “You both are. What do you want?”

“I want to ride Eliot,” Parker said and Eliot couldn't help the way he jerked closer to her or the helpless noise that left him. Hardison laughed behind him but it wasn't an unkind noise, more a noise like they had something so good they had to share it.

“Believe me, I know,” Hardison followed up and set his teeth gently into the jut of bone at the top of Eliot's spine. It was a soft careful mouthing bite and it made Eliot shake with sudden surging arousal.

“He's really good with his mouth,” Parker confirmed and kissed him, tongue sliding into his mouth as she wriggled into position in his lap. One of Hardison's hands wrapped around his dick, steadying him for Parker, and he had to think very hard thoughts to stop from ending the endeavour before it really began. Then Parker was easing down onto him, until she bumped Hardison's hand, and Eliot was groaning in his chest like he might never stop.

“Yeah, I know that too,” Hardison said, his voice warm and low, hands sweeping Eliot's sides, gentle across the hot bruising at his ribs, up over his shoulders, fingers tracing his jawline, the shell of his ear and then up further into his hair.

“Your hair, man,” he said and his tone told Eliot exactly what he'd thought about doing with Eliot's hair in his hand.

“Yeah,” Eliot agreed, leaning into Hardison's hold, tipping his hips up into Parker's movements, “Yeah.”

“You gonna blow him after?” Parker asked and she sounded a little breathless in a way that was really fucking gratifying to Eliot's ego. “He talks about it sometimes, in bed. Your mouth. You on your knees.”

Eliot and Hardison moaned in tandem. Eliot knew Parker would have a filthy mouth if you got her in the right situation and his suspicion that he'd be really into it was right. He knew Hardison was really into it if the way he was shifting his hips under Eliot's ass was anything to go by.

“Yeah I...”Eliot agreed, mindless with how good it felt to have Parker fucking down on him and Hardison behind him, holding him in place, keeping him there.

“I'd like it,” Hardison said and he was starting to sound a little on edge, “Man, your mouth.”

Eliot laughed, couldn't help it, and came, startled by it, hips driving up into Parker's grinds, eyes wide.

“Oh wow,” Parker said, choking on laughter, “your face!”

“Shut up,” Eliot grumbled back but he was too strung out to really mean it. He tried to let Parker do her thing but it was clear she wasn't quite as close as he had been and his over sensitive dick couldn't hold up.

“Baby, you gotta stop,” Hardison said, grabbing her hips, stilling her. Parker made a frustrated noise. Eliot leaned up to soothe her with his mouth, kissing her, getting his hands in her hair, pressing their mouths together over and over.

“Oh,” Parker said when he finally reluctantly untangled his fingers, looking a little starry eyed.

“You want my hand?” Eliot asked, “My mouth? Hardison's dick? That's definitely good to go.”

“Aw come on,” Hardison said, a note of complaint to his voice, “You guys are really hot and you've been grinding on me for a hour. I'm only human!”

“Hardison,” Parker said after a second of contemplation and Eliot carefully slid off Hardison's lap to let Parker settle where he had been.

They didn't let him go far, both of them reaching out at the same time, hands on his skin, keeping him right there. He got to watch the way Parker slid down on Hardison's dick and the way Hardison's head dropped back onto the sofa and his lips parted. Parker laughed, a short breathless sound of delight and tipped forward to kiss him.

Eliot watched it all. Watched the way they moved, the way Parker rocked and the way Hardison shifted so she could fuck herself the way she wanted. All the while they kept him close, Hardison's hand wrapped around Eliot's thigh, Parker's hand tight on his shoulder. Eliot wanted to touch them where they were joined so he did, fingers tucking down between the heat of their bodies.

“Shit,” Hardison exclaimed and Eliot pinched his hip.

“Keep it together, man,” he admonished.

“Trying,” Hardison said through gritted teeth.

Parker was so wet when Eliot touched her and she moaned when his thumb brushed her clit, a slow careful sweep, designed to excite but not push her right over the edge. He moved his fingers down lower, down to where Hardison was inside her.

“Can I?” Eliot breathed and both Parker and Hardison nodded frantically at the same time. Eliot let his finger circle where Hardison was pushing inside, listening to the tight high whine it drew from Parker's mouth.

“Beautiful,” Eliot whispered and kissed her throat when her head tipped back, her skin flush and warm under his lips. “So beautiful,” Eliot said again, eyes on Hardison, and pressed until his finger slid in alongside him, inside Parker, using a thumb to brush her clit again, firmer, with more intent.

They both came pretty much immediately, just from the stretch of it, or maybe the dirtiness of it. Or maybe just because it was him, Eliot didn't know, but it was gratifying. Parker's eyes went wide and Hardison's closed tight but they both shook the same way, both clutched and him, and at each other, the same way.

Eliot stroked them both gently through it, until Parker whined and kicked him away, collapsing sideways off Hardison's lap and onto the sofa.

“Woman, please,” Hardison yelped, hands quick to lift her hips, stop her doing any damage. Her hand was still on Eliot so he tipped halfway over Hardison with her.

“I think you'll have to wait to fulfill that particular fantasy,” Hardison said, grinning at him, “I'm kinda spent here.”

“Shut up, Hardison,” Eliot grumbled and rolled his eyes to hide his own pleasure at still being wrapped up with them in the afterglow. Eliot knew he'd have to untangle himself and retreat eventually but it didn't have to be right then.

Eventually came too soon, in the form of Parker sleepily yawning one too many times for Hardison to ignore.

“Come on, bed,” Hardison said decisively and smacked a hand lightly on the back of Eliot's thigh.

“Hey,” Eliot said but it was half hearted at best.

He was dreading walking away from this, not knowing when, or if, he'd get the opportunity again, but he dutifully pulled himself up and off Hardison and then helped a mostly asleep Parker to her feet.

He grabbed their empty bottles and bussed them to the kitchen so he didn't have to watch them walk away from him, listening as Hardison guided Parker to their room, murmuring softly to her.

Eliot took extra time rinsing the bottles before dropping them in the recycling. The room was quiet without their constant commentary and Eliot felt cold without their body heat even though an hour ago he was fine with just his own.

He turned, psyching himself up for the walk to his own bedroom when Hardison appeared in the doorway of his and Parker's, Parker peering out from under his arm.

“Come on, man,” Hardison said, making grabby hands at him, “Parker's cold and I can't sleep if she keeps whining.”

“Hey!” Parker said and Hardison smiled at her, dropping a kiss to her nose.

Whatever he saw in Eliot's face when he looked back over made him leave the doorway and cross the room, reaching out to catch Eliot's wrist.

“We weren't playing,” he said, voice low and eyes serious, “You got us and we got you.”

Eliot waited, to see if he would take it back or if Parker would, but Hardison's expression didn't waver and Parker was still, watching them, waiting. For him, Eliot realised.

“You good?” Hardison asked, ducking down to catch Eliot's eye.

“Yeah,” Eliot said, then firmed up his stance, “Yes, I'm good.”

“That's excellent,” Hardison said and towed him across the room, pushing him gently into Parker's waiting embrace, “because we don't plan to let go.”

 


End file.
